Farewell Tae the Haven
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: Sonny's cousin, Milton Bronx, comes to Hollywood with dreams as big as the world...T FOR LANGUAGE
1. The Life I have Known

A/N: Man, I'm on a roll with this stuff. At this rate, the stuff I _actually_ want to get done (i.e. the fifth chapter of "Shipper Core") will be slow going. Oh well.

Yes, this is another _Sonny with a Chance_ story…with an actual plot. I'm serious here. None of that "oh-let's-throw-together-crap-and-hope-people-read-it" nonsense, and absolutely none of the "Chad-and-Sonny-get-centre-stage-24/7" crap you'll find elsewhere (didn't mean to bash, but that's what I see).

Oh, you want spoilers? I SHALL NOT YIELD. THE EMPEROR PROTECTS. (Translation: I will not tell and you can't make me.)

So…let's get to it, then!

**DISCLAIMER:** I hereby forfeit all claims to _Sonny with a Chance_ and all its characters, settings, etc. under the current circumstances, as said materials are trademarked and copyrighted under Disney (unless otherwise noted), and the same goes for any other materials that have been used that I do not have rights to, as they are properties of their current owners. However, I do not nor do I wish to forfeit claims to materials that I have solely created (characters, settings, etc. that are not formerly recognized by Disney and/or its companies) for the purpose that I have complete ownership over said solely created materials.

#~

_Glasgow, Scotland_

_Two days prior_

"Mistah 'Untah, Ah'm realleh tryin' mah bes' tae git 'hat drahft doon fa ye! It's sittin' raight 'ere on mah scahreen in front o' meh!" A teenage voice filled the room; the only source of true light being the screen of the laptop on the Maplewood desk, illuminating his face. A pair of green eyes worriedly scanned the words on the screen as the pale skinned hand held the phone close to his ear. His black hair had another pale skinned hand run through it rather nervously.

"Ye dinnae undahstahn', Mistah 'Untah! 'His is mah onleh shot tae make enough moneh fa mah famileh! Please, Ah'm beggin' ye fa 'his one chance! Jus' lemmeh emahl what Ah 'ave an' we'll take it—WHAT?! Ahre ye some sort o' looneh? Ye wan' meh tae bring ye this tae ye in 'Ollywood? In fahve dahys? 'Ow am Ah supposed tae pull _'hat_ off?!" It was clear that he wasn't pleased with the current deal as he slammed his fist into the desk.

"A'ight, a'ight, Ah git it! But…'ow am Ah supposed tae git enough moneh fa a plahne ticket? Ah'm sorta strahpped fa cahsh…"

The boy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he had to do some favors, but he also knew that he didn't have a lot of time to do them. This manuscript he had written, the product of his blood, sweat and tears…how much did it mean to him, really? What risks was he willing to take just to see this published?

In his mind, he took too many. It was doomed from the start and he knew it. So why did he keep working on it? Why did he knowingly set himself up for disaster? _Why?_

"Ok, ok…Ah'll git th' drahft tae ye…jus'…lemmeh make a few cahlls so Ah kin set oop mah flight." Defeat tinged his voice as he sat down on an oak chair nearby. "Ye better hold oop yer end o' 'his deal as well. Ah ain't gonna do 'his fa mah own giggles, ye know…

"…An' 'hat check better not bounce 'his time, Mistah 'Untah. Ah think ye know 'hat mah famileh can't afford tae spend moneh we dinnae 'ave on some stupid mistake _ye_ made."

With that, he hung up. Now, what to do next…

Well, there was his cousin in Hollywood…maybe he could give her a call or an email?

No, no, he couldn't. He _wouldn't_ do that! He wasn't going to bring in his distant family in to this mess. Call it pride or protection, he couldn't afford it. He just couldn't afford taking another risk. No, he took too many chances just to get a publisher who would read the drafts.

But…she had money, which he desperately needed…he could probably pull a favor or two for her when this was all over. Ah, but she was too kind to allow him to do that. She was a caring creature, she was…

Sighing, he knew that this was tough decision to make, but he knew the price he paid last time when he chose poorly. Too many ill happenings had plagued him over the past few months because of his stupidity. Just when he thought that he was on the right track, that he had it made, something always came up. A check bounced, a liaison got fired, he got another letter from a publisher rejecting him for the umpteenth time, that damn landlord came and said the rent was due a month early…

Mentally kicking himself, he called his cousin's cell phone.

"Sonneh, it's meh, Milton. Ye know, yer favorite cousin from Scotland…listen, lass, Ah need yer 'elp. Ye see, there's 'his publishah Ah need tae meet with…in 'Ollywood…fahve dahys. Not a lot o' time fa meh tae prepahre…Ah need tae know if ye can set meh oop with a plahne ticket…ye can? Thank ye so vereh much, lass! Ah owe ye one, Sonneh, Ah owe ye so much fa 'his!" He happily hung up and placed the phone on the desk.

He got up and bounded to his room after he excitedly saved his work on the laptop, shut the lid, and tucked it under his arm. Almost busting the door down with his shoulder (those rusty hinges were still there because the landlord was a sorry clot, saying it would be "too costly" to replace the damn hinges for new ones that didn't creak as the door swung when the window was open), he hurriedly placed his laptop on his bed and threw a duffel bag beside it. He began the task of gathering all the clothes he thought he would need, a map of Hollywood he printed off the internet, a compass (to help him navigate the urban jungle), a one quart sized clear plastic zip-top bag filled with his three ounce toiletries…wait, wasn't he missing something? He did a mental checklist…

And realized that he didn't have a hotel to stay at! But he refrained from calling Sonny a second time. She already did one good thing for him, it was best not to overdo it.

That was until the phone rang again. "Ah got it! Ah got it!" He rushed to the living room where the phone was and answered.

"'Ello, Bronx famileh, Milton 'ere. Speak oop now, it's yer 'alfpenneh…Sonneh? Nevah thought Ah would 'ear from ye again, even ahftah Ah jus' called ye!

"What? Ye mean ye…aw, Sonneh, ye bonnie lass, ye! Thank ye so much! Ah owe ye doubles fa 'his! Ye won't regret what ye've doon fa meh!" Again he hung up happily. Sonny just set him up with a hotel room, and just his luck she made sure he got a good hotel, too! One right near the Vine! How she was able to do this, he wasn't sure of, but he didn't care.

All that mattered now was that he got that duffel bag packed and his behind was on a plane to Hollywood.

Hollywood…America…it was a dream come true for him. It wasn't like he didn't love Scotland, the place that he would always and forevermore remember as his home. It was that he just wanted to get away from this lifestyle of curse after unyielding curse, this bloody three bedroom house that sheltered six because his father didn't have enough money before his death to get a _real_ house thanks to that damn shady landlord setting rent payments that were nigh impossible to pay, the mediocre job he had at the run-down grocery store that didn't pay him enough money for the rent, the nosy neighbors that constantly observed his every move as soon as he set one _toe_ outside the house…

He was truly blessed to have such a lucky family in America. His cousin faced the same hardships he was currently having and she persevered in the face of total ruins, snatching fame and fortune from the gaping maw of loss and poverty. It made him a bit envious, jealous even, that she had achieved her dreams and she now had new ones to catch, but he knew better than to mope about that.

So he got his duffel bag packed and packed up his laptop in his shoulder bag that his dad (again before his death many months ago) got for him at the corner store for less than a hot meal, so it was a miracle that he could not only afford to _have_ the laptop but the bag as well. Then Milton remembered. They were both gifts for his birthday, and the laptop came complete with all the software he needed to make his dreams come true.

_Da…Ah 'ope ye're listenin' tae meh now. Ah'm gonna make ye proud o' meh. Ye an' ma both. Ah won't screw 'his oop. Ah got Sonneh lookin' oot fa meh in 'Ollywood. _

_America, da, America! Can ye believe it? Ah'm goin' tae America…Ah'm goin' on mah way tae America! Ah'll make ye and ma proud o' meh. Ah'm gonna make ye both proud. _

_So farewell tae Mistah Shires, th' bloodeh two-timin' bastard who we 'ad as our landlord; farewell tae Victah, th' daftie Ah 'ad tae cahll mah boss aht 'hat grocery store Ah worked aht; farewell tae ahl th' nosy, good-fa-nuthin' neighbahs 'hat keep spyin' on meh. _

_Farewell tae ye, Rossing Street View! Ah 'ope ye burn in 'ell like ye should, 'cause ye pretteh much made mah life a bloodeh mess before ahl 'his! _

_Ah 'ope one dahy Ah kin come back tae Scotland…but as soon as Ah doo, Ah'm gonna avoid 'his bloodeh neighbah'ood and show Shires 'hat Ah got what it takes tae make it big!_

'_Ollywood…no, _America_, ye best be readeh fa meh, 'cause 'ere Ah come! Milton Bronx will be th' most famous writah 'his side of Glasgow! _

_Ah'm gonna make sure o' 'hat!_


	2. I've Made Up My Mind

A/N: Thanks to **HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13** for reviewing chapter one! And just for her (him/it), I'll update with chapter two! By the way, this chapter takes place ONE DAY AFTER the first one.

#~

_Los Angeles International Airport_

_Los Angeles, CA_

To say that Milton was awestruck with the sheer architecture of the airport would be a lie. Yes, he was awestruck, but that was because he was actually in _America_, the fabled "land of dreams".

This was it! This was his chance! _His_ chance that _he_ had been waiting for! And the best part was that Mister Shires could kiss Milton's ass should the shady, no-good, two-timing bastard of a landlord ever catch wind of it.

_Bastard said Ah'll nevah last a dahy 'ere in _America._ Time tae show 'im who wears th' pants. _

Of course, now wasn't the time to think about Mister Shires. He needed to find Sonny. She said she'd be in the lobby…where was she?

Milton's green eyes scanned faces surrounding him rapidly, but there was no luck in finding his brown haired cousin. Of course, he did notice that a girl, about Sonny's height and size, had the hood of her blue hooded sweatshirt up…indoors. He found it odd that she was also sporting a rather large pair of hot pink sunglasses…also while indoors.

He definitely saw that said girl was now running up to him, as if to embrace. He could feel the excitement just glowing off of her as she wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight hug. Then it hit him.

"Sonneh…is 'hat realleh ye undah ahl 'hat?"

"Sure is! Now c'mon! Chad's waiting for us outside in his car. I think I told you how much he _hates_ waiting…"

"Jus' lemmeh git mah bahgs, lass…please."

Reluctantly, Sonny let go and led Milton to the baggage claim area. After grabbing his bags off of the carousel, Milton followed Sonny out to the parking garage where a black Bentley was waiting for them.

A young man, around Sonny's age, got out and greeted the two cousins. Introducing himself as Chad, Milton placed his luggage into the trunk.

Luck was finally shining on Milton, he just knew it. This draft was almost finished, but he'd clean it up after the meeting with the publisher. It was almost too good to be true.

_Da, Ah'm gonna make ye an' ma proud o' meh. Ah'm gonna make ye both proud…_

!~

The drive to the hotel was a long one, but it was more than worth it. He was already on his bed now, jet-lag finally creeping up on him. Sleep…he needed to sleep soon. So he threw off his black tee shirt and his denim shorts, kicked off his sneakers that were almost in tatters, leaving him only in his boxers and socks. As the welcome embrace of sleep overtook him eagerly, his eyelids slowly fluttered closed…

_He was in Scotland again, standing on one of the jetties that protruded from the shore. His bare feet held him aloft as the tide crashed against his perch. The wind was light, carefree even._

_Then he heard singing…a beautiful female voice…_

"_Amazing grace/how sweet the sound/that saved a wretch/like me…"_

_Milton quickly turned his head to see the most beautiful girl in the world. She had crisp, cyan eyes that stared out to the sea…black hair that was flowing with the winds…and it seemed she was wearing nothing but a dress that was made out of ribbons as it, too, billowed and waved with the breeze. Her perfect, bare feet were attached to beautiful legs, and it seemed her hands were folded in some sort of prayer…_

_Suddenly, she started to vanish very slowly, first with her toes, then her ankles…_

_Milton didn't know what came over him as he rushed over to the girl, maybe to save her from vanishing, maybe for something else. He just had to reach her before she disappeared completely!_

_Alas, he was too late. She was gone before he even took that first step. _

_He never got to know her name, either…_

!~

_Condor Studios_

"So, Sonny…spill." Tawni always had a knack for being blunt.

"About what exactly? And for the record, Chad and I were_ not_ on a date while we were out."

"Then what were you two doing?"

"We were at the airport picking up my cousin, Milton."

Tawni cocked an eyebrow, then she smirked. "Before or after you sucked Chad's face off?"

_FWAHP! _A well aimed pillow smacked Tawni right between her eyes.

Not even missing a beat, Tawni retorted, "I take it you two picked Milton up _after_."

"Nice girls don't kiss and tell, Tawni." The blush that crept along Sonny's cheeks was easily hidden as she turned her head.

"So this Milton…is he really your cousin?"

"Yep, from head to toe." Pride seemed to coat Sonny's voice as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Is he…is he _cute_?" Tawni just had to ask, she didn't mean to pry, but the question was burning a hole in her gut.

"Oh, yes, very—actually, he's a bit ragged around the edges because…well, let's just say that his luck hasn't been kind to him before this week."

"Tch. So much for the luck of the Irish."

"He's Scottish, Tawn."

"I stand corrected then. Anyway, what happened to him?"

"Well…you'd best ask him, Tawni. I only have the emails he sent me periodically to rely on—"

"Then give me a summary."

"Alright…you know how I was when my Aunt Lucy and my Uncle Harry died a few months back? Yeah. He didn't take it very well either. With Milton now being the only source of income for the rest of his family (which doesn't include me or my mom), he's had to put up with mediocre salaries and a greasy landlord, maybe more than that, I don't know for sure.

"You know, he's a writer, Tawni. A really good one, too. Too bad none of the publishers he sent letters to saw that.

"Well…most of them. There's this one down on Salamander Avenue, you know, _Dragonfire Books_? He has a deal with them that's in the final stages, so everything's riding on this one deal. And I mean _everything_ because the checks they've been cashing straight into his account, from what I understand, have been bouncing lately and…well, this is his chance. I've taken my chances and I ended up here in Hollywood…so it's only fair that he get lucky once in a while."

Tawni's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she heard how desperate Milton was. "Just…wow. That's…_sad_. Demoralizing, even. I don't think I could _ever_ put up with the shit he's had to. In fact, I think I'd die first before it got worse."

"He's had to die several times over, Tawn. He's had to see his dreams fade away into nothingness. He's had to live in poverty because of his cheating landlord. And you wanna know how times _I've_ wanted to die because of his circumstances? _Plenty._" Sonny's voice lost its usual chipper spunk to make way for a harsh sheet of ice.

"Yikes, ok. I get the message. Just don't get too touchy here." Tawni put up her hands in an attempt to get back on Sonny's good side.

"Well…he's my family, and he's the closest thing I've had to a brother…I guess I get a _little_ overprotective when people say things like what you said."

"It's ok. Like you said, he's your family."

Sonny had to nod in agreement with this. Tawni was right; Milton was family, regardless of the circumstances.

Sonny's only prayer was that the publisher hear her cousin out…


	3. Leavin's No Easy

A/N: Well, another chapter for you all. Takes place one day after the previous one.

And now it's in blog post form! (Well, at least the first half…)

#~

**NICO'S BLOG**

**(Post by **NicoSuave**)**

What is up fans! That's right, Nico comin' at ya! Today is a special day, you see. Sonny's cousin, Milton, came all the way from _Scotland_ to 'visit', apparently. I say that he's her long-distance boyfriend, but Chad would kill me if I said that aloud. Which, knowing him, he probably could.

So, almighty conglomerate that is /nico/, discuss this new development over at the boards on CondorChan. There is much to come from this as I keep you guys posted, so stay tuned!

PS: Zora has new spoiler pics for the new seasons of 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls' on /spoil/ and she also has some new pictures over on /channy/. Yes, Chad and Sonny, we have caught you. You can no longer hide your relationship from us now, for we are the members of CondorChan. Nevar forget.

As for Milton pics, Zora is working on those. Expect a new section of the boards to be totally dedicated to him within the week.

Nico out!

**This blog has been read 90,873 times**

**COMMENTS:**

**Chadfan101**: But…what about /chad/? Also, FIRST COMMENT.

**ZoratheExplorer: **The pictures are also on my blog, BTW.

**ChadandSonny4EVA: **W00T, new /channy/ pics! (But I ask WHY are they taken from vents…? All I see is a vent cover…)

**GravysBaby33: **BRB, going off to…enjoy… pics on /sonny/.

**Dudeman1: **Off to join GravysBaby33.

**PhallsPhan20: **Needs moar /falls/.

**Sonnyday: **Nico…I'm warning you, if those pictures of Chad and I go viral, I am suing you.

**Sexybarrelmaker88: **Sonny, I'm looking at the pictures right now, and you can't even tell because there's a vent cover in the way. Of course, you can still see the outlines…

**Channyfanny41: **Hurrah for more pictures on /channy/!

**Fetacheesehead20: **Grady here. Holding a photoshop contest over on /photo/ for a new banner for /channy/. Zora and I will be judging, so good luck!

**TownieGal31: **WHAT! Nico, you promised that I'd be mentioned in your blog _at least once!_

**NicoSuave: **Sorry, Tawni (lol, poetry), but you haven't pulled any of your usual antics lately, so…

**NicoSuave: **And sorry, Son. Those pictures are now on CondorChan, and you can't undo what is already done. Expect /channy/ to be ablaze with...overexcited fangirls (and boys). Same goes for /sonny/ and for /chad/. Besides, Zora and I are the webmasters of CondorChan, and we enjoy causing you discomfort. Makes for good blogging, you see.

!~

_Los Angeles_

Milton was walking all by his lonesome, beginning to miss his home, Scotland, dearly. He was starting to have second thoughts about this publishing deal, but he knew he—no, _his family_ needed the money. Sonny was providing _her_ family with a steady income, so why couldn't he duplicate that? Yes, granted, he worked at a grocery store, but the paycheck didn't even cover the cost of food and clothes, let alone the rent bill.

But he was in _America_, for God's sake, he could make his dreams come true here! All he needed was that deal to be finalized and he was set.

_Da, please watch ova meh. Ah'm gonna need ahl th' 'elp Ah kin git now… _


End file.
